Unexpected Cuddles
by SpiderFanWrites
Summary: Tony has only ever loved three people. His mom, Jarvis, and Pepper. At least, that's what he thinks before he meets Peter. Now he loves the kid more than all the others combined. IRONDAD


**Unexpected Cuddles**

"Nope."

"Tony, you can't keep ignoring the rogues. You abolished the accords, you let them back into the compound, and then you pretend they don't exist."

"Ugh. Seriously, Rhodey?" Tony sighed. "Haven't I done enough for them?" The phone was at his ear.

"You have done a lot, but you need to make things better with Cap." Rhodey replied, voice a little grainy because of the bad connection. The guy was on a short mission against HYDA, so the internet connection kept getting messed up. "Ok, I gotta go. GO TALK TO CAP." The line went dead. Tony took his phone to his ear. He stared at it for a moment, before flinging it at the couch. Today was his day with Peter, he was not going to let Cap, Rodey or anyone ruin it.

**-This is a line break-**

Peter yeeted himself out the front doors of his school. The bell had just rung and he was the first one out. It was a great day, the sky was clear, Flash hadn't bothered him, and he got to hang out with Mr. Stark. That's right. Today he got to sleep over at the compound. Ever since the Vulture, Mr. Stark had invited him over every Friday for movies and a sleepover. May was distrustful at first, she doesn't like Tony that much, but after a while, she understood that Tony was able to protect Peter better then she could, so she let him go with only a warning. Peter hopped down the steps and ran up to the black, Audi R8 that Happy always picked him up in. Said man rolled down the window and rolled his eyes at Peter enthusiasm.

"Get in the car, Pete." Happy said, revving the engine. The rest of the school had just begun to walk out of the building, so Happy was eager to leave. He didn't like kids, especially teens. Peter was the only exception. Peter happily obliged, throwing his backpack in before himself. The trip was long, for Happy anyways. The kid never stopped talking. He was almost 98% sure the kid had only taken one breath the entire time. He talked about his previous patrols the past week and the science quiz he got an A+ on. Fortunately for Happy, they had arrived at the compound. "Alright kid, get out of the car. Tony doesn't like to be kept waiting." Peter smiled, throwing Happy a thank you before running towards the front door of the building. No matter how many times Peter saw it, the building always took his breath away. He strolled into the lobby, (why do they have a lobby?) walking over to the elevator. He exchanged hellos to most people he saw. He knew nearly all of them, and they all loved him. But he didn't know that, of course (he is a young, innocent cinnamon roll). He stepped into the private elevator.

"Hey FRIDAY!" The kid said looking up.

"Hello Peter." The AI answered. "Would you like to head up to the lab?"

"Yes please!" Peter answered politely.

"I have notified the boss of your presence." Peter was allowed everywhere. Tony's private lab, the theater room (cuz movies, duh), the Avengers common room, even Tony's room whenever the kid got nightmares. He hadn't seen any other Avengers besides Tony yet, which was disappointing, but good because he would probably fanboy way to hard. The elevator dinged open and Peter all but skipped down to the lab. He told FRIDAY to open the door and he walked into the room, trying to keep his excitement in check. Tony was at the back of the lab, so immersed in his work he didn't even realize Peter had entered. The kid peered over his shoulder to see the man trying to fix an ironman arm. Apparently, the repulsor had broken and the billionaire couldn't find the source of the problem.

"One of the wires is slightly frayed." Peter supplied, pointing at the small red wire that had gone unnoticed by Mr. Stark. The man jumped, whipping his head around to see Peter. The man was close to clicking his watch, but relaxed when he saw Peter.

"Jeez kid, don't sneak up on me like that." Tony looked down at the little red wire and clipped the end. He put the gauntlet on and aimed it at the wall. It hummed, shooting a blast of white-blue light. The billionaire smiled at the kid. "Thanks for the tip. Now we're having a movie marathon. Star Wars or Harry Potter?"

They ended up watching all 10 (fantastic beasts) Harry Potter movies before Peter fell asleep, a new record. Tony looked at the kid, his fatherly side showing through. He would never let anyone know how much he loved the kid, it would only put him in danger. He bent down, picking the kids up in his arms. Peter made a sound that almost sounded like a cat purring. The kid nestled into Tony's arms. Tony carried Peter to his room, setting him on the bed, where the kid made a sound of protest. The billionaire tried to move away, but the kid held onto his shirt. Tony tried to pry away Spidey's fingers, but the kid had a grip like steel. Tony sighed.

"Really? Ok, I'll stay. Scooch over." Peter unknowingly obliged, still holding onto the mechanic's shirt. Tony lay down, staring at the kid with the unspoken love. 10 minutes later, the teen started jerking in his sleep. He let out a soft whimper and tears rolled down his cheeks. Tony stared at the kid, alarmed, before leaping into action. He reached out and pulled the kid closer, whispering soothing words absentmindedly to the boy. Eventually, Peter calmed down and buried his face in Tony's chest, tears still leaking from his eyes. Tony hugged him, stroking the teen's chocolate brown hair. "It's ok, Pete. I'm here."

"I love you dad." Peter hald mumbled it(he's still asleep), but it was enough to make Tony freeze. The only other person that had ever told him they loved him so genuinely had been Pepper. Not even his mother had ever spoken words so true. A tear strayed from the man's eye.

"I love you too, son."

The next morning, Peter woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, but froze when he remembered last night. Tony had though he was asleep, well he was kinda asleep. He wasn't awake, that for sure, but he still heard those words. Tony had called him his son. It filled Peter's heart with a sadness infused happiness. It reminded him of Uncle Ben, except different, like a father. He still wasn't entirely sure if he had been dreaming Tony calling him that. Peter smiled, getting out of bed. He went into the bathroom, taking a shower and combing his hair down as much as he could. After, he wandered into the kitchen to see Tony making pancakes. The man was fumbling with the spatula, trying to flip the pancakes without them falling apart. Peter laughed and went over to help the man. This eventually led to a food fight, and getting the kitchen covered in syrup and pancake (sauce?). What they didn't see was Pepper take a photo of them splayed out on the couch, laughing their hearts out. She had been there the whole time, documenting this moment for the future, whenever they needed it. Little did she know, these would be the photos that future Tony would look over whenever he missed Peter, after Infinity War. Tony smiled at the kid. His kid. "Comme're Spidey." Tony held out his arms and Peter melted into them, still giggling uncontrollably. Pepper took the last photo of Peter in Tony's arms, a smile on both their faces. This would be the only photo to ever show all of Tony's love for Peter. Just one photo, as proof.

**-End of Story-**

**I know, it's probably really bad, but I had to do another IRONDAD story. I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. If you want to see Tony or another Avenger turn into a cat, I will be more then willing to write it!**


End file.
